


Can't hold it

by maknaemilk



Series: Stray Kids smut one shots [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edge Play, Everything is consensual, Hair-pulling, Humiliation kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Top Han Jisung | Han, Urine, bare backing, but its consensual sex and they love each other uwu, cock slut minho, come inflation kink, cross dressing, degredation, i forgot to put in save words so if that makes you uncomfortable then i suggest to leave, its still pretty hardcore, master kink, minho and jisung are lovers, minho is dressed up as a kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaemilk/pseuds/maknaemilk
Summary: Jisung loved the way he had the power over his boyfriend.Every day, when Jisung would come back from work, his boyfriend would lie on their bed seductively.All bare and pretty, just for him.Minho tries something new which involves a floofy tail and two cat ears...?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray Kids smut one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170095
Comments: 4
Kudos: 210





	Can't hold it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> I published something that I had written a long time ago on wattpad ahaha. Anyways, this story is pretty hardcore as you can read in the tags. If you don't like urine etc I suggest you to leave lol. Minho and Jisung love each other and their sex is always consensual. I did forget to put in safe words, but no one gets hurt and the sex is great so its fine...? 
> 
> Anyways, nothing in this is un-consensual.

Jisung loved the way he had the power over his boyfriend. How short it took before his submissive boyfriend would fall apart in his arms. He knew how needy his boyfriend was for his cock. Every day, when he came back from work, his boyfriend would lie on their bed seductively. All bare and pretty, just for him. He still couldn't believe that he found someone like Minho. They really love each other. And show their love and affection for each other every day.

This time wasn't any different. However, something was different. Minho had decided to try out something new.

Jisung walked up the stairs after dropping his work related stuff down stairs. He immediately walked towards their bedroom, excited for what Minho had prepared this time. ''I'm back home baby.'' Jisung said before opening the door.

His eyes widened and his keys dropped to the floor at the sight in front of him. Was he dreaming? Was this real? It couldn't be. His boyfriend always looked good, but this time he seemed ethereal. He was gorgeous, and Jisung just wanted to ruin him. He felt his dick already hardening in his pants.

Minho was again laying on the bed. His light brownish bangs almost falling into his eyes. The thing that was new, was that between his legs laid a fluffy tail. Probably a butt plug. The fur was the same color as his hair. Atop of his head stood two pretty cat airs. Probably clip ons. But they looked so incredibly adorable and so real. Minho looked like a real kitten, and Jisung never knew he had a kitten kink or something for pet play but he felt himself slipping into dominant space immediately at the sight of his incredibly cute boyfriend.

His eyes were going over Minho's body as he licked his lips. However, Minho was becoming impatient. The boy rolled his eyes. ''Kitten is really needy, master~.'' Minho purred, long eyelashes batting prettily at Jisung. Jisung felt himself becoming fully hard, pants way too tight as the new pet name rolled of the elder's lips. ''What did you just call me, kitten?'' Jisung growled as he took off his jacket. Slowly walking towards Minho as he unbuttoned his shirt teasingly slow. ''M-master.'' Minho whined. He sat up straight, hands on his knees as he looked up at Jisung. He couldn't stop the whine bubbling in the back of his throat before it slipped out as he reached out his hands, trying to pull Jisung's zipper down. But Jisung smacked his hands away, giving him a warning glare. ''Patience baby. Is my kitten so needy for master's cock?'' He smirked as he finally finished opening the last button, sliding the shirt of his muscular shoulders before throwing it onto the floor.

Minho nodded and bit his lip. Hard cock twitching between his legs at the sight of his boyfriend's bare chest. Honey abs right in front of him. One move and he was able to touch them, but he knew he wasn't allowed to. ''Use your words baby boy.'' Jisung hissed. Unzipping his pants and pulling them down before grabbing Minho's fluffy hair and yanking the boy forward. Minho gasped at the sudden move, he quickly grabbed Jisung's thighs before he would fall off the bed.

His ass flaunted up as he was yanked forward, tail sweeping up a bit. Jisung's dick twitched in his boxers at the sight and he couldn't wait to fuck the elder until he was screaming his name. Ruining and abusing his slutty kitten. ''Y-yes daddy! So needy, so fucking needy for your cock!'' Minho blurted out. Minho felt himself becoming more impatient. He pressed his cheek against Jisung's clothed bulge. Slowly rubbing against it with pouty lips. His tongue peeking out to give it small licks. He looked up at Jisung with half lidded pleading eyes. Jisung nodded and smiled at his boyfriend. Giving him allowance. Minho sighed happily as his fingers slipped underneath the waistband of Jisung's tight boxers, he slipped the material down. Jisung's huge cock almost hitting him in the face as is stood up against the younger's stomach. It was throbbing and beads of pre cum were gathered around the tip. And Minho actually felt proud of himself that he had managed to get his boyfriend so hard in such a short time.

He grabbed the base of Jisung's cock, thumb smearing over the head, using the pre cum as lube. He started to stroke the base lazily, plump lips pressed against the tip as his eyes fluttered shut. He suckled on the tip, tongue pressing into the slit every now and then. Jisung groaned through gritted teeth, grip tightening on Minho's hair. ''Stop teasing me you slut.'' He smirked as he saw how much effect his words had on the elder. Minho's thighs shuddered and his eyes clenched closed. A soft whimper leaving his lips. Jisung yanked Minho's hair back, making Minho moan. ''I said stop teasing me.'' Jisung said sternly. He slapped his cock against Minho's lips, pre cum smearing against the pretty pink pillow like lips, making them glossy. Minho opened his mouth as wide as possible, ready for Jisung to abuse it. Jisung smirked and petted Minho on the head. Scratching the hair behind his ears softly. Making Minho purr. Jisung's cock twitched at the sight. He grabbed a hold of Minho's hair again and pulled the boy forward, his cock slowly sliding into the elder's warm mouth. Minho's eyes fluttered shut as he tried his best not to gag around the younger's length, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes as Jisung pushed himself all the way in.

Jisung let out a low moan once he was fully inside. Looking down at Minho, whose lips were stretched around his huge length. He started to drool around him already and his cheeks were flushed pink. He was gorgeous. He started to pull out and push back in slowly. Watching the way Minho took everything like a good kitty without gagging. Jisung groaned as Minho started to swirl his tongue around his length. Sucking on it and bobbing his head up and down in the same rhythm with Jisung's trusts. Minho hummed around his cock, making Jisung throw his head back as he let out a loud moan. ''Fuck baby boy you have no idea what you're doing to hnngg me.'' Jisung moaned as his cock slid deep inside Minho's throat. Really deep, Minho's nose brushed against his pelvis. Jisung's grip tightened on Minho's hair as he felt that he was close. The boy didn't even show a single sign of discomfort or that he couldn't breath. Although the boy had a hard time breathing through his nose, he did his best.

''F-fuck kitten. G-gonna come.'' Jisung bit on his lip and clenched his eyes closed. Thighs trembling and tensing as he accidentally shot his cum inside Minho's mouth. He wanted to pull out, but the boy who was on his knees didn't seem to let go of him anytime soon and Jisung couldn't stop himself anymore. He couldn't stop coming as the boy kept sucking him, milking him dry. Jisung smirked as he was finally done coming, but Minho's plush lips were still wrapped around his length. His cheeks were full and he hummed in content, half lidded teary eyes almost closing. Jisung chuckled and smirked down at his boyfriend. ''I guess my kitten was really hungry today.'' this made Minho's belly swell with pleasure. He couldn't stop the moan slipping past his lips, but it was muffled by Jisung's, again, hardening cock. His own cock twitched erratically and he felt himself bucking up into air. Jisung pulled his cock out of Minho's mouth and Minho quickly closed it, not wanting to spill Jisung's cum. Jisung crouched in front of the boy, ruffling his hair. Minho swallowed the whole load, licking his lips afterwards. Jisung chuckled again and pressed a kiss to Minho's pink cheek. ''My kitten is so good.'' This made Minho feel flattered. He got complimented by his boyfriend. ''Only for you master~'' Minho purred as he gave a small kitten lick to Jisung's nose, making the boy blush.

''Hmm I should reward my kitten with something.'' Jisung said, smirking as his fingers trailed between Minho's legs across his inner thigh. Teasingly close to his leaking cock. Minho whined at Jisung's teasing fingers. ''P-please daddy.'' Jisung squeezed Minho's thigh making him gasp. Jisung has always loved the elder's thighs. Blatantly said, they were just big. And even though they were muscular, they looked kinda curvy. And Jisung loved squeezing them and marking them. 

''On all fours baby.'' Jisung growled into Minho's ear, making him shiver. Minho immediately got onto the bed, flaunting his ass up as he was on all fours. Jisung didn't even have to say anything before Minho had his legs spread already, back arching to give his boyfriend more access. Jisung snickered at this, shaking his head as he stood behind Minho. He slapped the boy's ass harshly, making Minho gasp. ''Such a fucking slut.'' Jisung groaned. ''Your slut. Only yours!'' Minho moaned, wriggling his ass. As if asking for Jisung to slap him again. And he did, harder than the first one. Minho moaned loudly this time, fingers curling into the mattress as if trying to hold onto something before he would break down. And Jisung loved this feeling of having all the power over his boyfriend.

''Hmm, I was supposed to reward you but I guess my kitten likes to be punished.'' Jisung said while smirking. Minho whimpered at this, becoming impatient. Jisung could tell he was, so he grabbed the bottle of lube from the side drawer. Although he knew that Minho was probably already prepped enough as he was wearing the plug. But Jisung wanted to make sure that he was really stretched out enough to take his cock. And maybe he wanted to watch his boyfriend squirm underneath him as well as he was going to finger him, but aside of that.

Jisung opened the cap from the lube bottle, squirting some of the substance onto his fingers. He got onto the bed behind Minho and grabbed the tail with his free hand, softly tugging on it. Minho felt his cock twitch between his legs as his hole clenched around the plug that moved out a bit. He bit his lip, tying to keep embarrassing moans in as Jisung plugged the thing back in. ''You're really eager kitten. Sucking it up so well. I bet you would want to get fucked by my cock so bad right now. Would want me to fill you up, I know that that little toy isn't enough for your slutty hole.'' Minho didn't want to admit how much he actually liked it when Jisung degraded him. He moved his hips down slightly, rubbing himself against the sheets. Pre cum dirtying the white covers as he let out soft moans. Hole twitching around the tail because of Jisung's sinful words. ''P-please da-AH!'' Jisung tugged onto the plug, pulling it out with one harsh move, making Minho's body jolt backwards. Before Minho had the time to recover he had already plugged it back inside. Minho bit on his bottom lip as he felt his legs tremble. Almost falling apart in the younger's arms. But not yet. ''I'm sorry, It's just so pretty how your hole clenches around it so eagerly. You want to get filled don't you? You can't stand being empty, such a slut. My kitten is such a slut.'' Jisung growled, feeling how he almost gave up on teasing Minho and instead pounding into him mercilessly hard. But he kept his composure. Minho whined at this, feeling tears welling up in the corner of his eyes as all of this was so intense. ''Y-yes daddy please. Please fill me up. Want to get filled by your fat cock. Please~'' Minho almost cried out, pushing his ass back to show Jisung just how needy he was.

And he did the right thing, as he rubbed himself against Jisung's hard bulge. Slowly grinding against it. Jisung groaned and slapped Minho's ass again, making him moan. ''Not yet kitten.'' He snarled at his boyfriend. He finally pressed his lubed up finger against Minho's rim that clenched tightly around the tail. Minho bit his lip even harsher as he felt how Jisung tried to slip a finger past the plug. And he managed to do it, slipping the slick digit past his rim. Jisung smirked as his boyfriend took all of this so smoothly. He moved his finger around the plug inside his boyfriend, pressing against it and trusting his finger slowly. This made Minho moan loudly, although it sounded more like a cry. Jisung chuckled and decided to praise his kitten instead of humiliating him again. And it had a big effect on Minho. ''My kitten is so adorable.'' Jisung sing songed. Minho whimpered and finally felt how the tears streamed down his face as he rocked his hips back onto Jisung's finger desperately. ''Please please please. Please Jisung just fuck me. I'll do anything but please please stop t-teasing me.'' Minho rambled. And Jisung knew the poor boy was crying. ''Shh kitten it'll be okay.'' He caressed Minho's back gently, knowing the boy was in subspace. ''If you want it so badly, you need to beg for it. Beg for your master like a good kitten.'' He whispered, placing gentle kisses on the small of Minho's back. ''Please master. I beg you, please fuck me. Use me. Fucking destroy me, I don't care. I need you master please. I want you inside me so badly, fuck. I'll be your whore, your kitten. I'll be your slut, you can use me whenever you want. Can fuck me whenever you please. Can fill me up as many times as you want.'' Minho hiccuped before he continued. ''Can use me as your fucking toy, your doll. You can use me as your toy so you can release your cum inside me. Can fuck me so hard and so many times until I'll get pregnant. I want your cum inside me so please please please.'' Minho sobbed, knuckles turning white from all the frustrated clenching around the sheets.

This was enough for Jisung to go fucking crazy. He flipped Minho onto his back. He ripped his shirt off and threw his pants and boxers off. Rock hard cock finally springing free. ''Fuck if that's what you want kitten, then I'll make you fucking pregnant. I'll make you so full that you never want to feel empty again. That you'll never be able to live a minute without me inside you again.'' Jisung growled as he hovered over his sobbing boyfriend. He cupped the boy's face with one hand, wiping the tears from his cheeks. With the other hand he grabbed the tail, pulling harshly on it. It slipped out of the elder, making him whine at the emptiness. But before he was able to complain again, Jisung had already attached their lips. Not gently like he usually did, but rough. Smashing their lips together, making Minho moan through the kiss as his hips bucked upwards. Trying to meet Jisung's.

Jisung sucked roughly on Minho's bottom lip. Tongue pushing inside to explore his wet cavern. His lips went down to the elder's jawline and neck. Roughly sucking and biting on the soft pale skin. Marking the boy as his own. He went down, sucking on a particular sensitive spot right next to his collarbone. Minho moaned and grabbed Jisung's back as his own back arched.

Meanwhile Jisung positioned himself against Minho's gaping hole. And it didn't take long before he slammed himself inside. Minho's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his nails scratched down Jisung's back, making the boy hiss. ''F-fuck master hngg!'' Minho moaned, back arching as Jisung didn't waste any time in finding Minho's prostate and abusing it. Hitting it over and over again. ''S-so full d-daddy I-!'' Jisung knew that by the time Minho wasn't able to form proper sentences anymore and could only babble random things. He had slipped really deep in subspace and Jisung knew he had to be careful. But he was deep into dom space as well and the way Minho was sucking him up so eagerly right now didn't help. His high pitched moans filled the room together with skin roughly slapping against skin. Jisung rested his forehead against Minho's and groaned deeply as Minho clenched around him whenever his prostate got hit. Minho's thighs were trembling by the time and he knew he wasn't going to last for long. It didn't help that he had been waiting for Jisung to come home for a pretty long time without going to the toilet, and the feeling of being so full by Jisung's big cock didn't help the feeling of having to release. Of course Minho didn't want to admit this to his boyfriend, but suddenly peeing all over him wasn't an option either. Although it was hard to talk as Jisung was pounding into him in an animalistic pace. Snapping his hips right into his prostate. Cock burying so deep that it felt as if it was reaching his belly. And Minho felt how he was drooling all over himself at this feeling, trying to form something with the incoherent words.

''M-master ah! N-need t-to release p-please!' Minho managed to choke out. Jisung raised his eyebrow but didn't stop the brutally snapping of his hips, hands grabbing Minho's hips tightly. ''Already? But we've just-hng started though, kitten?'' Jisung groaned. Minho felt himself blushing madly. Why did he have to pee at a moment like this? It was honestly all too much for him to handle. ''N-no, n-need to ah! P-pee.'' Minho moaned. Jisung's trusts slowed down at those words, to Minho's surprise. Jisung looked at his boyfriend with a questioning look. But it quickly turned into a dark smirk. ''My kitten needs to pee hm? You feel so full that you just can't help it?'' Minho nodded his head hurriedly. ''Well then...'' Jisung started to move his hips roughly again. Pulling himself out before plunging back in harshly. Thighs slapping against Minho's ass. ''Guess there's only one solution.'' Jisung said, still smirking. Minho's eyes widened. ''N-no master please ah!'' Minho's eyes clenched closed, trembling legs wrapping around Jisung's waist as his abused prostate was hit again. Making his back arch. ''Why not kitten? There's no need to feel ashamed.'' Jisung said. Hands caressing Minho's sides extremely gently compared to his beast like trusts. ''N-no, i-it's embwarrassing.'' Minho whined. ''It's fine baby boy.'' Jisung smirked, placing a kiss on Minho's nose while he fixed the ears on top of his head that had started to move. His hands were still on Minho's sides close to his hips. But he started to put pressure on that area. Hands pressing down onto Minho's soft tummy. And Minho heard himself gasp as Jisung put pressure on his bladder.

''S-stop daddy p-pwease!'' Minho moaned in horror, afraid he'll pee all over his boyfriend. But Jisung pressed down even harder at this, watching how Minho struggled to keep himself together. ''You can release kitten. It's okay.'' Jisung whispered. And Minho knew he wasn't going to hold back anyway. His legs quivered and his eyes clenched closed. Exhausted moan leaving his lips as he felt himself releasing all over himself and a bit onto Jisung. But Jisung just ignored the warm yellow substance that stuck to them and instead picked up his pace, still smirking cockily. As if he had just won the lottery. ''That's my good kitten. So cute how you make a mess all over yourself.'' This made Minho moan, because he still felt so full and had to release again.

''Fuck I'm so close kitten.'' Jisung felt how he was chasing his own orgasm. The sight of Minho being extremely embarrassed and so fucked out underneath him was almost ethereal and he couldn't believe that HE had caused his boyfriend to be in such a state. He wondered what the other members would think of him if they saw their hyung like this. Their 'mature' teammate. The thought of this made his cock throb inside the elder. ''Please come d-daddy. W-want t-to get hngg filled with your cum. Want you t-to breed me. M-make me p-pregnant with your cum. W-want you t-to fill me u-up so good t-that my belly w-will swell f-from your m-milk daddy.'' Minho moaned, as he clenched tightly around Jisung. Those words coming from his boyfriend send him over the edge. ''Y-you can come baby doll.'' Jisung groaned, head resting against Minho's forehead as he came. Hips stuttering as he rode out his orgasm. Trusting his cum even deeper inside the elder, burying himself inside the warm inviting tightness from his boyfriend. Minho came as well, the feeling of Jisung filling him up almost too overwhelming. He came all over their sticky stomach's. And he couldn't stop coming.

Both boys were breathless once they came. Jisung pulled out but was sure to plug the tail back inside the elder, knowing he was still in subspace and didn't want to feel empty. He collapsed onto the bed next to the elder. Jisung couldn't believe he actually liked water sports and that he had a master and pet play kink, and it was a whole new discovery.

Once they got their breathes back, Jisung forced his legs to work. Getting both of them tissues to clean their bodies, at least most of it. Because they were covered in their cum and Minho's piss, so it was hard to clean with just a few tissues. Jisung had decided to put Minho in bath once he was out of subspace. But for now he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Stroking his soft hair, making the boy purr.

Jisung felt himself almost falling asleep after some minutes when someone poked against his leg. ''Jisung?'' Jisung opened his eyes, looking into Minho's. ''Yes baby?'' He replied. ''I'm back.'' Minho chuckled. Jisung smiled. ''Good. We should take a bath.'' Minho suddenly blushed, remembering what had occurred earlier. ''Y-yeah, sorry about that.'' Minho stuttered. Jisung chuckled and pecked Minho on the lips. ''It's okay. You don't believe how cute you were baby boy.'' Minho slapped his boyfriend's arm in embarrassment. ''Don't say that, it's weird.''

''Can't I tell others how cute your face is when you're peeing?'' Jisung teased. Minho looked angrily at Jisung while pouting. ''This situation was different. And if you do that, I'll literally kill you.'' Jisung caressed Minho's cheek in adoration. ''Okay then, I won't do that. It'll be a secret between us. I can't wait until I'll see that pretty face again though.'' Jisung whispered. Making Minho shiver.


End file.
